


One More Time, One More Chance.

by Nayong127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kind of!, M/M, Mild Smut, slight! angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Yuta is oblivious to everything and it breaks his heart little by little. What is he even doing?? He is hurting both of them and one day he will have to choose between Taeil and Yuta but can he? He doesn't have the heart to break Taeil furthermore and he definitely can't hurt Yuta, he fucking loves him. Taeil taps his chest and Hansol looks at him, Taeil who used to be his pillar when both of them were young, is so vulnerable and broken. He couldn't imagine what it felt to be alone with no one but loneliness and isolation. His heart hurts when he sees Taeil, everything has turn upside down and he can't blame Taeil for being needy and desperate. He simply can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new and sorry for the mistakes, hope you will like it!!! Thank you for reading!!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated!!!! Thank you once again!!!!

He feels Taeil hugging him tightly, his arms draped around Taeil's waist and fingers rubbing patterns over his back. Taeil has his head rested on Hansol's shoulder as tears stream down his soft cheeks, staining his shirt but Hansol doesn't mind, he will never. It has always been like this after Taeil witnessed his parents' death in a frightening car accident. Hansol wants to comfort him and even when he sees his phone flashing the name of his lover, indicating a call from Yuta, he won't leave Taeil, not when Taeil needs him.

 

Taeil lifts his head to stare at Hansol's big eyes, he feels sorry because he has always been a burden to his friend, nothing more than that. Taeil wants Hansol to leave him like others did, but he is scared of being isolated and a part of him wants Hansol to stay and make it alright. Maybe Hansol knows what Taeil is feeling that why Hansol gives him a loving smile, saying that it's fine and he will always be there without using any words. But, Taeil doesn't reciprocate the smile, the guilt is eating him slowly and he doesn't think he can smile when all he has ever done is cause pain to his dear ones.

 

Hansol slowly thumbs his tears stricken cheeks and Taeil closes his eyes for a brief second because Hansol's warm touch is the only sensation he wants to feel, no pain and misery, just happiness. Taeil opens his eyes to look at Hansol's gentle stare and he knows that Hansol will be there to make him smile, relief his pain, always had and always will. It's wrong on so many levels but Taeil wants the warmth of Hansol to consume him whole even if it's just for sometime, he wants to be loved. Taeil knows he is desperate for something which he will never have but, his broken self tells him that he can savor the happiness even if it's just for a short period.

 

"I.... I...." Taeil is stuttering as he tries to make a proper sentence, telling Hansol that he needs him but, he doesn't need to speak because there is a pair of soft lips on his, moving gently and providing his heart with the warmth he craved for. Hansol knows that it's so wrong to give what Taeil wanted but, it's the only comfort he can provide to make Taeil feel he is loved and needed and Hansol won't leave him. Taeil is scared of being separated with the only friend he has and it reflects when Taeil clutches his shirt tightly. Taeil has never been good with words and Hansol doesn't need words when he understands the latter with his heart. Hansol kisses his tears and pain away, his touches burn Taeil's every inch of skin and it's the warmth he needs to make his pain go away. His heart crushes with every kiss and touches because this is so wrong and Hansol isn't his, everything is just temporary and once Hansol leaves, he will be alone again. Maybe Taeil's comfort and want became his love for Hansol yet he is somebody's else.

 

Hansol kisses him softly because all Taeil wants is comfort and to be loved, he slowly lays the other on the bed as he hovers above him, placing slight kisses all over his face and jawline. Their fingers are intertwined and Taeil feels his shirt being unbuttoned and with a shaky breathe, he looks at Hansol to see him smiling softly. Taeil can feel his heart swelling in warmth as he feels the gentle caress of Hansol's fingers. Hansol gives him soft butterfly kisses before trailing down his stomach and undoing his pants. Taeil's breathe hitches even if they have done this multiples of times, anticipating the next action. With the clothes discarded, Taeil is shivering at the thought of them doing it again, it's plain sex but Taeil wants to believe that they are making love with each other.

 

Hansol is quick to lube his fingers and gently sliding one finger into Taeil's tight hole, Hansol is composed and it's Taeil who is squirming at the touches. He pulls Hansol into a kiss, with clashing of teeth and tongues and Hansol adds another finger, scissoring and loosening the hole. After a few thrusts with constant brush at his prostate and a beautiful rhythm, Taeil is wrecked with the need to come as he feels a tingling sensation bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Hansol stops his ministrations earning a whine from Taeil and when the fingers are removed: Taeil feels empty, not only his butthole but also his heart. Hansol hovers above him and looks at Taeil with such fondness that the apples of his cheeks are painted with a beautiful hue of pink. Hansol kisses him again but there is a need to be filled and Taeil kisses him with so much passion that Hansol is taken back by it.

 

Hansol slides in slowly and Taeil has his hands wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging creating crescents on Hansol's shoulders. The pain of being stretched was so beautiful that his eyes are glassy. With Hansol filling him to the brim, Taeil feels complete and feels that there will always be one person who wouldn't leave his side. He's selfish but a part of him wants Hansol to himself. Taeil is brought to his senses when Hansol plunges into the warmth heat, constantly hitting the prostate and all of Taeil's moans are swallowed by Hansol. A few more thrusts and Taeil is at the very edge and the clenching of Taeil's walls is so deliciously suffocating that Hansol can't help but moan again and again. Hansol can feel himself ready to slip into the bliss and a few languid thrust and Hansol comes, filling Taeil with his cum and painting his walls white. The sensation makes Taeil's toes curl in pleasure and he is soon coming, painting their chests and stomach with white stringed ribbons. Hansol slips out of Taeil to grab a box of tissues to clean themselves and Taeil is breathing rapidly, chest heaving up and down in a fast pace.

 

Hansol lays next to Taeil, pulling him closer as Taeil rests his head on Hansol's broad chest, he feels loved and it's a wonderful feeling that makes Taeil hug Hansol tighter. Taeil always needs cuddling and Hansol gives him what he wants without asking anything in return. They have crossed every borders but, if it makes Taeil happy and smile then Hansol doesn't regret doing this. The only thing that Hansol feels guilty about is lying to his boyfriend and Yuta's beautiful smile takes over Hansol's mind and his insides collide in guilt. Hansol opens his phone to see the missed calls from his boyfriend and also a text message. Now, the guilt eats him whole and he can't help but grimace at his actions. It wasn't Taeil's fault for seeking warmth and love, it was his mistake that he gave up soon without putting on a fight, yet he knew he couldn't say no to Taeil, he has been hurt before and Hansol can't afford to hurt him again.

 

**From: Yuta**

Wanna come over? ;) call me if you want to. Love you!!!!  
---  
  
 

Sent 6PM.

 

Yuta is oblivious to everything and it breaks his heart little by little. What is he even doing?? He is hurting both of them and one day he will have to choose between Taeil and Yuta but can he? He doesn't have the will to break Taeil furthermore and he definitely can't hurt Yuta, he fucking loves him. Taeil taps his chest and Hansol looks at him, Taeil who used to be his pillar when both of them were young, is so vulnerable and broken. He couldn't imagine what it felt to be alone with no one but loneliness and isolation. His heart hurts when he sees Taeil, everything has turn upside down and he can't blame Taeil for being needy and desperate. He simply can't.

 

"Will you be staying the night here?" Taeil asks with a soft voice, voice slightly shaking because he is afraid of the answer that Hansol will say. He doesn't want to spend the night alone, he is scared to be without Hansol. Hansol thinks about Yuta, his lover and how he should be with Yuta instead of Taeil. Hansol fishes his phone and stare at the message Yuta had sent him. He looks at Taeil, his eyes shining with hope and Hansol can't destroy it, he can't let Taeil be miserable again, not when he can make the pain go away.

 

"Of course, I will." Hansol smiles and Taeil is content with the words even when he doesn't know that Hansol is also suffering, the lies and guilt eating him alive and creating a tornado that is wrecking him slowly but surely. Taeil drapes the duvet above them and there is a small smile tugging his lips upwards before he falls asleep with a content and tired sigh.

 

_I am so sorry, Yuta. Please forgive me._


End file.
